Wendy Marvell (LastationLover5000)
|kanji= ウェンディ・マーベル |rōmaji= Wendi Māberu |alias= |race= Human |gender = Female |age= 12 (physically) |height= |weight= |birthday= X772 (original) |eyes= Brown |hair= Blue |blood type= B |affiliation= Akatsuki Jason LaHote |previous affiliation= |mark location= Unknown |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= |partner= Unknown |previous partner= |base of operations= Akatsuki Building Guild Haven |status= Active |relatives=Wendy Marvell (original, cloned from) Dosaman Ghasulchaonlor (creator, father) |counterpart= |magic= Sky Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= Ruyi Jingu Bang |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu)is a young female Dragon Slayer Mage. The original Wendy Marvel formerly belonged to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from Grandeeney. This Wendy Marvell however, is a "clone" of the original, created by Dosaman Ghasulchaonlor through the use of Lacrima and Arc of Embodiment. She is a main protagonist in Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Wendy is a cute little girl with long, dark blue hair and brown eyes. Like all the Dragon Slayers, her canine teeth are a bit longer than other people's. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs possibly to denote that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Later, Wendy is bought a new outfit from Jason. Wendy's new outfit is a little golden dress that is held up by straps of a lighter gold that rest upon her shoulders. The lining is the exact same colour as the straps; embedded with several heart patterns in addition to a brown crystal resting right in-between her small chest. The hem of the dress mostly flows about; it was designed to look good as well as aid in mobility. Along with this, she wears thigh-high socks with a gold and light-blue cross pattern; these have small bands around them, probably to assist them in being held up. For footwear, Wendy wears standard brown boots; in addition, she has bracelets that appear visually similar to flowers on her wrists, and finally, she wears a wing-shaped hairclip. Wendy notably undergoes several other outfit changes, such as donning black leggings with stylized, dress-like outfit that is purple, white, and blue in colour worn over. She also has a white variation of said outfit. Personality Wendy has a very shy and polite personality. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for the guild members. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She also is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Due to being rescued by Jason, she admires him greatly, and is more than willing to travel with him and help him when he needs it. However, she is also shown to be rather clingy to him, possibly due to being the only person she'd ever known before Vivian, and gets jealous quickly of other girls who spend too much time around Jason. History For the History of the Original Wendy Marvell, please go here. Wendy Marvell#History The creation of the clone of Wendy is a very unique instance in the history of Earthland, and thought of as a breakthrough in the use of Lacrima and Magic. A scientist by the name of Dosaman Ghasulchaonlor who was studying the limits of the uses Lacrima, a type of crystal with numerous known uses, encountered a Lacrima crystal with what he initially thought was blue thread hanging onto it. He uprooted the crystal, taking it back to his own location to examine it. Upon concluding his examination, he found the "blue thread" was in fact a hair, the hair of Wendy Marvell, which was recognized even by Dosaman himself as impossibly lucky. He decided that this would be a perfect test of the Lacrima's limits, to attempt to clone a living being. Through a complicated process, he was able to merge the hair with the Lacrima, but many of his attempts to create a decent clone failed. However, being tenacious, he decided to employ his own brand of Magic, the "lost magic", Arc of Embodiment, able to materialize a technology capable of fully cloning Wendy. However, the body itself was inanimate, and was considered to be a failed project. Dosaman disposed of Wendy's body outside, simply burying it in the yard. However, Jason LaHote happened to be passing by after she was buried, and their Lacrima "synched", which was able to grant movement and a sense of self to the buried Wendy, who dug herself out. Jason noticed this, and went into Dosaman's lab to ask why a girl's body was buried in the yard, he saw the moving Wendy and was delighted to see his experiment had succeeded, even though he did not know why. Jason was less than pleased to see that Dosaman has thrown Wendy out like trash, and decapitated him as "punishment". He invited Wendy to come with him, an offer she decided to take him up on. Plot Fairy Tail: Dawn |-| Main Storyline = Morgenroete Arc *Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight! *Prison Break *Encounter With An Enigma *The Guild's First Job *The Warm Up Exercise *Trouble in Bosco *The Fall of Four Rising Sun Arc *Wings of a New Companion *Paradise of the Gods *Sky Dragon vs. Sky God: Revised *Calm in the Sky *Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior *Demons and Dragons Stone Ocean Arc Note: This arc begins a two month timeskip. *The Sun On A New World *The Rebel Sleuths *Akatsuki Gets A Clue *Stone Ocean *Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! Suihakkei Arc (水發勁 Liberation of Water Arc) ''' *Diving Down *Route to Isvan *Where The Ice Glitters *Binda•blinda *unchained. -SNOW BLUES MIX- *unchained II. -Deny the Shadow- *Arrange The Clues *Arrange The Clues II *Arrange The Clues III *Arrange The Clues IV *Arrange The Clues V *Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix- *Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix, Side B- '''Uprising Of Hell Arc *Awaken-to the Threat- *NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON *The Twin Sages that Govern the Darkness *The Primordial Risen *Mêlée à Trois *Mêlée à Trois -Blazing Blue Mix- Equipment Ruyi Jingu Bang (如意金箍棒; Pinyin: Rúyì Jīngū Bàng, Japanese: Nyoikinkōbō, literally meaning "Ideal Golden-bound Cudgel"): Wendy's weapon, specially designed by Mr. E through some sort of magic. It is a gold staff of immense weight, capable of altering it's size and is used by Wendy often in combat, however, it's weightless in Wendy's own hands, due to the magic the staff is blessed with, and the actual weight is only felt by the opponent's it makes contact with. As Wendy practised more with the weapon, she has shown great skill in it's use, able to extend and expand it to great sizes, rivalling that of giant redwood trees, and has enough expertise to swing the weapon as if it's nothing to her. She usually keeps it about the size of a pin, and stores it behind her ear. The weapon is based one of the Monkey King's possessions from the Chinese novel Journey to the West. In both depictions, the weapon is a pole that can change size when the user wills it. Wendy's own weapon matches the weight of the Monkey King's; over 8.5 metric tons. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic. This type of combat seems to be common to those who use Sky Slayer magic, as Chelia Blendy utilizes it in a similar manner. After the timeskip, Wendy herself has clearly become highly skilled in martial arts, even without her staff, and is a skilled athlete. Many of her attacks involve split kicks or ornate gymnastics, and she can easily balance on one leg on the tip of her upright staff and still generate enough power to kick downward at an enemy. Wendy's fighting style focuses on a form of kickboxing, a style she has derived from her combat training, and is rarely seen using her arms or fists when fighting. When in battle, Wendy primarily fights her opponents by using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Wendy can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc. striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Her formidable fighting skills, combined with her independently attacking staff makes her capable of attacking from many different angles at once. Bōjutsu Master: ''' Due to the gift of the Ruyi Jingu Bang, Wendy has practised in the use of the bō, and gained an expert amount of skill through nothing but special training on her own. Wendy's method of fighting goes through the transfer of motion. even if one edge of the staff is blocked, she can transfer the motion and energy of her opponent's blocking motion into the staff's other edge, using them to disable and stun them, finishing them off with a quick moving combo. With the Ruyi Jingu Bang's special abilities, Wendy is capable of wielding it at any size and weight, and thus, she can always block and strike back at any opponent with great ease, though some would call this cheating. After the timeskip, Wendy's skill with her staff has increased to the point that she can be considered a master of bōjutsu; knowing many forms of the art. The speed at which she attacks now is noted by others to be incomprehensible, as she can inflict several blows upon her opponent in the blink of an eye. Wendy utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her staff at her opponent in battle. She often mixes in pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed backflips with her bōjutsu, overwhelming an opponent through multi-directional attacks with relative ease. Wendy can slice through any echelon of supernatural energy with her staff, such a feat is capable only due to the magical properties of her staff. Wendy has the ability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Her staff is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her, and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. * '''Graf Eisen (グラーフアイゼン Gurāfu Aizen; German for Iron Count): Wendy can create a staff jab so powerful that it can easily break through concrete and steel, and knock out even extremely powerful beasts; this is her most potent and signature move. After building up power in her staff, Wendy unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs that seem to hit the target simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves that possess cutting force, due to her magic; manifesting an effect to a hammer repeatedly striking a nail, hence the name of the technique. The more hits the attack consists of, the more time she needs to gather up her strength and the more magical power it uses. **'Graf Eisen: Raketenform' (グラーフアイゼン・ラケーテンフォルム, Gurāfu Aizen: Rakkutenufōmu; German for Iron Count: Missile Form): A rather simple expansion of Graf Eisen; where Wendy puts equal focus in the hands gripping her staff while building up strength in her arms, gathering pulsing wind in her hands before thrusting forward with her staff, creating a growing circle of spinning winds around her. The flash and noise is enough to chase birds out of their trees and catch the opponent off guard while releasing a powerful sonic boom, destroying anything in its path. ***'Graf Eisen: Zerstörungsform' (グラーフアイゼン・ツェアシュテールングスフォルム, Gurāfu Aizen: Zāutorangusufōmu; German for Iron Count: Destruction Form): The natural evolved form of Graf Eisen; in order to overcome the time Graf Eisen takes for each individual hit to pierce into its target, which can give the target time to avert the attack, Wendy developed the technique in which several hits are released as one single hit, resulting in an attack that is faster, more piercing and more powerful than the standard Graf Eisen. A fifty-strike attack is more than powerful enough to bust through diamond, and destroy a large slab of metal the size of a large boulder. *'Jump' (ジャンプ, Janpu): This is one of Wendy's most powerful attacks; where she leaps into the air, stunning the foe if they are struck, and descends to attack her foe. It takes longer to execute than any of her normal swings, but does greater damage and makes her immune to attacks while in the middle of the jump. While in the air, Wendy gathers stray magical energy upon her staff as well as her feet, which condenses to its utmost limit and shapes itself on the end of her staff, giving it a sharp cutting edge. As she descends, the speed at which she moves at quickly increases until she reaches the speed of sound; when she impacts upon the foe, the result of her staff striking the opponent causes a sonic boom; releasing all of that built-up energy for incredibly destructive results. What is notable is that when using Jump, Wendy can cancel the descent; allowing her to attack from the skies. In addition, Jump can be charged for horizontal and vertical range, also delaying the time between Wendy's leap and the descent. Finally, Wendy can descend past her initial altitude to a set limit if the opponent is on lower ground than her. Physical Attributes Natural Talent: Possibly due to being an artificial construct, Wendy picks up on spells much faster than one would expect, and is able to mimic other Dragon Slayer's techniques with her own element after seeing it once. This, in conjunction with the plethora of her element, makes her a threat in the right conditions. Due to the innate talent she has, Wendy is able to master the use of her staff, as well as several forms of combat over the course of the timeskip with surprising ease, making her one of Akatsuki's most formidable fighters after the seven years had passed. Enhanced Durability: '''Most likely due to the physiology-altering nature of her magic, Wendy possesses good physical resilience. Even when struck with higher-level magic or physically enhanced melee attacks, Wendy is only moderately damaged. The fact that she can heal herself through consuming her element, which exists all around her, further bolsters her durability. '''Enhanced Endurance: Wendy has shown that she possesses great physical stamina. Wendy has been seen using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in various battles in succession with little fatigue and was able to continue fighting. Enhanced Smell:Wendy has a very keen sense of smell, able to detect the smell of Vulcans, and, though she didn't recognize it, was able to differentiate it from the scent she'd come to associate with the humans. Enhanced Smell: As a Dragon Slayer, Wendy has an enhanced sense of smell, stronger than even that of most other Slayers. Wendy's sense of smell allows her to percieve an entire area across time, able to pick up the scent of who was there for up to 48 hours prior, precisely what their clothes were made of, what shampoo they may have used in their hair, and several other specific details. This sense of smell can also extend up to 18 miles away. Wendy specifically states Jason's scent makes her feel at ease. Post-timeskip, Wendy's ability to smell has increased only further. The sheer distance at which she can pick up scents is now a shocking 30 miles in any given direction, and the strength of this sense doesn't diminish until it surpasses the 30 mile mark. By that point, Wendy is still able to pickup faint scents, however, it gets weaker and weaker until she can't pick up anything. High Strength: Most likely due to being Dragon Slayer, Wendy is far stronger than her tiny appearance would suggest. With her strength, she is capable of shattering solid objects and lifting larger rocks, at least two times her size. When enhancing it with her Wind Magic, she is capable of ripping into even human flesh with brute force. After the timeskip, Wendy's strength has improved drastically; to the point that she can lift a grown man with a single hand, and carry an enormous boulder with the other hand. Additionally, she can headbutt a man with enough force to crack the stone floor the man crashed upon. However, her true strength lies in her lower body, particularly in her legs and feet. Her high strength enables her to shatter boulders, slice through pieces of metal or even leave dents in thick steel walls with her kicks. She can even potentially split her opponents in half with precise kicks and create small earthquakes to trip opponents by kicking into the ground. Magical Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō):Wendy is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that she has the same power as Vivian Starrkewolfe and Momoko Sitri, but with the ability to manipulate air; it is a type of Magic which grants Wendy various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing her to incorporate the element of air into her body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for Wendy, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises, nor can she use her magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess. Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by Wendy. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, Wendy can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by her) to restore her body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that Wendy is directly affected by the air surrounding her, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, she would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, she would become unable to use such Magic as a result. After the timeskip, Wendy's skill in her signature magic has been significantly improved; to the point that it grants her high offensive power, enabling her to assault enemies in different ways; the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; she can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain her wind's signature sharpness. Wendy can also employ the wind on herself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover herself in an armour of wind, boosting both her offense and defense, allowing her to walk in the air with impunity. She has gained domination over the element of the sky, allowing her to take an opponent's wind-based attack and turn it on them, essentially making it her own; Wendy now controls all of the air in the area and she can manipulate it to her will. Additionally, she can now employ her healing upon herself, something thought impossible until now; however, it is not as effective as it would be on others. Supplementary *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal motion sickness. It's effect is temporary. If she continuously uses it, the effects will eventually become useless. *'Vernier' (瞬足 バニーア Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!....VERNIER!" *'Arms' (剛腕 アームズ Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" :*'Arms x Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): A fused form of the Arms and Vernier spells. This Magic increases the attack power of the arms and speed of the legs together. *'Armor:' A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. :*'Arms x Armor X Vernier' (アームズ　ｘ　アーマー　ｘ　バーニア, Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): A fused form of the Arms, Armor and Vernier spells. This temporarily surrounding the targets, which can be multiple, with quavering Magical auras, granting them enhanced attack power and speed. In addition, it also boosts their defensive power. *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise' (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of magic used on herself or other people. :*'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise' (状態異常耐性付加 (エンチャント) リレーゼ Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. *'Sky Dragon's Wings' (天龍の羽交い Tenryū no Hagai): This spell wraps Wendy's entire body in air, which she can expel from her body to "fly". This spell is difficult to use in combat because it requires concentration, and therefore, concentration on the flight and battle would be split, making control difficult. Offensive *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): Wendy's breath attack, and an air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, she breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. When not controlling her own output, Wendy shows the ability to destroy a large section of a port town using her roar alone, showing the great power backed by the Sky Dragon's base offensive spell. After the timeskip, Sky Dragon's Roar has undergone a significant upgrade; when performing it, Wendy quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from her mouth in the form of a hurricane-esque blast. The middle is hollow; this allows Wendy to slice the opponent. Should the target dodge, the force of the wind would knock them back, if not wound them and can be used as a shield against point-black attacks. When it strikes, it grinds into the opponent with extreme force, and the wind decompressing into her opponent at high speeds, grinding against them and shredding them through sheer force. The attack seems to strike the target multiple times simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves, and it is capable of slashing her opponents and sending them flying away from Wendy, with enough force to make them fall off cliffs and high places they might be standing on; she is also capable of curving its trajectory and releasing multiple blasts from various directions, ensuring that Sky Dragon's Roar is a "certain-hit" attack. **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure' (天龍の咆哮プラスキュア, Tenryū no Hōkō Purasu Kyua): The basics of normal Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing magic. This spell is unique in it's ability to both create and offence and heal the enemy. **'Sky Dragon's Bullet' (天龍の弾丸 Tenryū no Dangan): A weaker version of the Sky Dragon's Roar, Wendy releases a compressed ball of air from her mouth which is powerful enough to rip a small hole in the target's body, much like a bullet, hence the name. Wendy can also lower the strength on this technique to use it for more mundane purposes, such as fly swatting and winning prizes at carnivals. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙, Tenryū no Saiga): A melee spell in which Wendy covers one of her hands and then moves it before her in an arc, striking with the finger tips, and hitting the enemy and leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. This spell is very similar to Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天龍の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagitsume):Wendy engulfs her foot with high-velocity winds and attacks with an increased-in-power kick. She can also use the strong wind to jet-propel herself in any direction she wishes. *'Sky Dragon's Shredding Fist' (天龍の破砕拳, Tenryū no Hasaiken): Wendy engulfs her fist with high-velocity winds and punches her opponent. The wind has a grinding-drill like effect. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Brand' (天龍のイロン ブランド, Tenryū no Aian Burando): A simple spell utilizing the Ruyi Jingu Bang. Molding Wind Dragon Slayer Magic around the staff, she thrusts it forward, releasing a sphere of crushing air with the force of a colliding tank. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Shattering Light: Poison Gift' (照破・毒贈り物 Shōha Dokuokurimono): Almost the direct opposite of Wendy's healing magic, it allows her to harness the air and taint it, making it polluted and toxic. She is then able to force the air into the opponent's body, poisoning them from the inside it. The poison is colorless and odorless, and is not easily detected. Wendy and Poison Dragon Slayers are immune to the effects of it. This spell is not a favorite of Wendy's and is not fit for group combat. *'Shattering Light: Air Shattering Cannon' (照破・空裂砲 Shōha Kūretsu Hō): A special spell where Wendy raises both arms above her head and compresses air into a long, invisible blade, which she sends down and can sweep in any direction. Upon contact, the blade of air not only cuts, but explodes with bursts of compressed air which can shatter the body. While not a technique of Wendy's nature, it was created under honing from Jason. *'Milky Way' (ミルキーウェイ, Mirukī Wei): A special Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, which can be used to listen to the voice of dragons who already became souls. This is done by forging a link between the remainder of the dragon's magical energy and Wendy's own, in addition to appearing to revive the dragon's soul for a short period of time. In order to summon the dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. Wendy is not able to summon souls that had already ascended to heaven. *'Shattering Light:' Sky Drill (照破・天空穿 Shōha Tenkūsen): A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. *'Shattering Light: Infinity Winds': (照破・無限の風, Shōha: Mugen no Kaze) Wendy focuses her control of the air at a singular focal point; shaping the air in the form of a human-sized ring that is invisible to the naked eye, except to Wendy herself. There, she causes friction with the air; upon touching the ring, it begins to run like a dynamite fuse; when in actuality, it is just compressed air that rapidly compresses and decompresses, before it reaches the end of the spiral and explodes in a massive vacuum that takes the form of a pillar; spinning around like a vortex at high speeds—it keeps the foe stationary inside the vortex leaving an opening from which Wendy can attack. From inside the vortex, countless wind blades are thrown back and forth at the foe, inflicting minor cuts upon their body at unpredictable points; while the damage seems small at first; once the vortex subsides, all of the damage adds up—in the form of an extremely damaging move that can critically injure them. *'Shattering Light: One that Sits in the Ferocious Heavens' (照破・烈空座, Shōha: Retsukūza): Wendy's strongest Dragon Slayer's Secret Art; where she exercises her control over the air to its fullest extent. The setup is strikingly similar to Sky Dragon's Roar, where Wendy gathers and compresses a majority of the air in the atmosphere into her mouth; there, she expels it slightly in the form of a compressed sphere of air in front of her mouth. Focusing her magical energy into a singular point; her finger, she then taps the sphere, quickly decompressing the sphere of air in the form of multiple beams of shredding air which eventually converge into a single destructive beam, surrounded by a vortex of wind, which doubles the speed of the attack. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease. Sky Drive Sky Drive (ススカイ・ライブ, Sukai Doraibu): A technique which amplifies Wendy's Magic abilities, completely cloaking her body in a shroud of winds which allows her to better employ her Dragon Slayer Magic, at the same time seemingly enhancing her physical prowess to a degree, particularly her speed; to the point that she appears as if she were a tiny blur while moving. As with all "Drive" spells, Sky Drive harnesses the Dragon Slayer's power to indeed kill dragons, granting her the ability to perform new moves as well as make them stronger; additionally, the wind that Wendy generates is granted the secondary ability of sucking her opponents in like a vacuum in addition to slicing them through sheer pressure, making Wendy's attacks while using Sky Drive almost impossible to avoid without incredible speed. Lastly, similar to Chelia Blendy's "Boundless Sky", when in Sky Drive, black winds channel and compress upon her arms and legs to mimic armour; from which Wendy can launch dozens of slicing winds. An important thing to note is that while Wendy is not a Third-Generation Dragon Slayer, due to being made out of Lacrima, it essentially allows her to mimic the state a Third-Generation Dragon Slayer is in, granting her access to the technique. *'Sky Dragon's Barachiel' (天龍のバラチエル Tenryū no Barachielu): A supplementary spell designed by Wendy after creating Sky Drive post-timeskip. With this spell, she gathers wind within her palm, imbuing it with her magical power, the influence of the Sky Dragon. Utilising her own physical abilities, she makes physical contact with her opponent, branding them with the wind she gathered, which creates a marking on the opponent's body similar in appearance to a rose. From here, Sky Dragon's Barachiel induces paralysis in the opponent, by targeting nerve centers responsible for muscle function. It causes these to shut down, rendering the opponent immobile, unable to move a muscle or even breath. Eventually, this leads to suffocation and death. Wendy apparently developed this spell as a quick-and-easy way to deal with giant beasts inhabiting the forest she lived in for seven years. *'Sky Dragon's Ripping Chisel '(天龍の割り鏨 Tenryū no Waritagane): Modeled after the Sky God's Boreas used by Chelia Blendy, Wendy cups her hands in front of her chest, gathering an immense amount of spiraling air. Imbuing it with her magical power, she thrusts her hands forward, as if pushing someone, releasing a large, immense current of air forward. The current has both immense power and distance, and is one of Wendy's more reliable attacks in this form. The wind utilised by this technique has a very noticeable cutting edge, sweeping an opponent high into the air and slicing into their body from various points, however, as Wendy does not control the size of the technique, whether or not it actually hits a vital spot is up to chance. Dual Element Dragon Mode Watery Skies Dragon Mode (モード水天竜, Mōdo Suitenryū): Watery Skies Dragon Mode is Wendy's Dual Element Dragon Mode; it is an ability that can be gained by consuming the water from Momoko Sitri, the Water Dragon Slayer, and having the wind and water inside her body fuse together, Wendy gains the ability to use her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic along with water, and, by extension, ice. Whie using this ability, unlike most other Dual Element Slayers, Wendy doesn't undergo much of a physical change, merely being surrounded by a bright, soft white-aura, much like her Sky Drive. This ability combines the destructive abilities and properties of both elements, both shredding the opponent's bodies and blasting through them through sheer water pressure. It is also shown to have exceptional penetrative power, being capable of overpowering a wave of Darkness Magic from a member of the Shadow Remnants. Using this ability has been described as similar to using Dragon Force; though vastly more powerful than the standard. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, to the point that even a single use is capable of completely draining Wendy of all her energy, even more so due to her young age—thankfully, it is hinted that when Wendy grows up, she will be able to dodge around this pesky problem. *'Watery Skies Dragon's Roar' (水天竜の咆哮, Suitenryū no Hōkō): A more powerful version of Sky Dragon's Roar, which is only available when Wendy is using Watery Skies Dragon Mode. When using it, Wendy gathers wind within her mouth and compresses it before adding water to the mix—uniquely, she superimposes the water over the wind, before releasing the dual forces in the form of a powerful surging torrent which has several rings of wind around it at the foe; this blast of water possesses an immense amount of pressure, enough to bust through powerful defenses through sheer force alone. Upon connecting with the opponent, the wings of wind launch forward and slice into the foe with enough sharpness to sever tendons and slice straight through metal. Using the Watery Skies Dragon's Roar leaves an enormous amount of strain upon Wendy's young body. *'Watery Skies Dragon's Frost Bite' (水天竜の零刀, Suitenryū no Reitō): Wendy compresses a large amount of water on her leg, and then alters the state of it to solid; transforming it into an legging of below zero degrees Celsius ice. There, she unleashes a swift, highly powerful upper kick that freezes the portion of the foe's body which was touched upon contact; this can actually cause gangrene in a short period of time if not thawed quickly. *'Watery Skies Dragon's Submerge' (水天竜の水没, Suitenryū no Suibotsu): Wendy transforms her magical power into that of the water element. This allows her to blend into any form of water, such as raindrops, the sea, it is usable within water even as shallow as a puddle. At any time, Wendy can emerge from the water she has combined with; depending on the magical power infused into the technique, she can gently step out of the water or shoot out at tremendous speeds; even switch from source from source rapidly at an astonishing rate- this technique can overwhelm an unprepared opponent with its unpredictability. *'Watery Skies Dragon's Flash Freez'e (水天竜の瞬結, Suitenryū no Shunketsu): A technique which is more based on swiftness than any sort of incredible offensive power; being the fastest of Wendy's spells when in Dual-Element Dragon Mode. When performing this technique, Wendy raises her arms above her head and forms a light blue glowing jagged ball of ice in between them; which is made possible due to Momoko's ice freezing Wendy's wind. From there, she throws the orb into the air; and it breaks apart—shattering into innumerable large shards of jagged ice which shoot forward at high speeds. Like any ice-based spells, Watery Skies Dragon's Flash Freeze can reduce the temperature of water to absolute zero; turning liquid into solid, transforming it into ice; but with this, the effect is much more noticeable. So, in rain, the opponent would be on the receiving end of a powerful hailstorm, as well as innumerable ice shards. Upon impact, the shards shatter and break into even more shards which shoot towards their target, with little to no time to evade because of the close-range. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義・改, Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): A revised version of Wendy's regular Dragon Slayer Secret Arts, only available in Watery Skies Dragon Mode. *'Shattering Light: Ice Majesty of a Thousand Years' (照破・千年氷華, Shōha: Sennen Hyōka): Wendy's most powerful spell as of currently; this is the pinneacle of the Watery Skies Dragon Mode. When beginning to use it, Wendy reduces the kinetic energy of magical particles in a body of water and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, becoming ice; there, she manipulates this ice to create vines of ice which home in upon her target—these vines are imbued with her sky element. By freezing them and continuously freezing the surroundings, she can bypass the problem of breaking through any of their defenses with ease. Her targets are also completely conscious while frozen, in order to torture them for a few moments—with a snap of her fingers, Wendy shatters the ice, releasing the countless blades of slicing wind within; these assault the opponent relentlessly, slicing deep into their bodies and blowing them away. Unison Raid Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾンレイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Wendy has shown this ability on two separate occasios and with two seperate mages, Iris Lavra and Momoko Sitri. According to Momoko, Wendy's magic is versatile to the point that she can perform a Unison Raid with nearly anyone. and should be well feared for this. *'Ice Night of Purgatory: Hurricane Blades' (煉獄氷夜：台風刃, Rengoku Hyōya: Taifūha): A special Unison Raid spell between Iris Lavra and Wendy Marvell, forged by combining Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Ice-Make. Wendy breathes out a Sky Dragon's Roar as Iris uses Ice-Make: Sword repeatedly, merging the two into hundreds of millions of icy blades propelled by a hurricane, which descend upon the foe tremendous speed and force, decimating the ground if there is any and drawing a beautiful geometric curtain of death. Of course, with the innumerable blasts being launched out of Wendy and Iris' hands, there is a slight chance that some blades will miss, but they are able to turn mid-flight, redirecting themselves at the foe before converging, causing an enormous explosion. *'Frozen World' (こごえるせかい, Kogoeru Sekai): A combination of Momoko's Ice Dragon's Freeze Fist and Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar. Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Roar to propel Momoko forward, breaking the sound barrier. Afterwards, Wendy follows the slip stream created by Momoko; As Momoko shoots forward with a pulverizing, freezing blow with her fists, Wendy hides within Momoko's shadow while optimizing her speed; from there, Wendy leaps out of Momoko's shadow and unleashes a powerful gale-pressure blast of wind from above at the opponent, slicing through their now frozen figure with ease. Gallery Fantasia_wendy_by_xedor993-d5erx7q.png|Wendy flaunting clothes Jason bought her RuyiJinguBang.jpg|Wendy wielding the Ruyi Jingu Bang Trivia * Wendy had existed on the wikia for nearly a full year before becoming a main character. She was created November 11, 2011, and put into use as a main character September 4, 2012‎. *The Claw and Shredding Fist moves were created by User:PersonaSuperiorDeus. All thanks to her! *Wendy and Jason's relationship is similar to the relationship of Rin and Sesshōmaru from InuYasha. *Wendy's battle theme is Shippū Jinrai (疾風迅雷, Like a Whirlwind, Quick as Lightning). *Wendy's obtaining of Water Dragon Slayer Magic is a nod to Hiro's original plans for Wendy; she was meant to be the Water Dragon Slayer. Category:Female Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Clone Category:Character Category:Akatsuki